Renji's Crisis
by Gin-inu
Summary: Renji is having a hard time accepting his receding hairline after noticing it for the first time. Why is it that everyone noticed but never told him!


A/N: Oh my God….did I actually submit a _BLEACH _story?

* * *

It was a normal day in Soul Society. Nothing unusual was going on in the Gotei 13 or Rukongai and all seemed well and normal.

That was…unless you were a certain red haired lieutenant going through an early mid life crisis.

Renji couldn't believe it. More like, he actually didn't want to believe it. But the facts right before him lain out in front of his eyes couldn't be deceiving him.

This was something serious.

Lifting up a strand of his red hair, he let it drop as he stared in the mirror with disbelief. He had managed to keep a full head of hair. Even managed to keep it long and untangled positioned on the back of his head in a well tied ponytail.

But he never really had time to notice until this particular morning of no exact significance.

"Is my hairline…really that far back?" he muttered in slight disbelief.

Tying his hair back into a ponytail to get a better look, he saw, that in fact, he had two V shaped hairless spots going back to the middle of his head.

How could he not have noticed it? They were even preoccupied with tattoos he had gotten.

Groaning under his breath, the tied the white cloth usual to his daily appearance around his forehead hoping that it covered his already noticeable receding hairline.

"Kuchiki taichou!"

Byakuya stopped walking and turned slightly to look back and see Renji running up to him.

"You're late" he stated dully.

"Ah...Yeah, sorry. I overslept a little." Renji said as he caught up to his captain.

Byakuya gave a little "hm" and turned back around and continued walking, Renji now walking beside him.

Byakuya started talking about the paperwork and patrolling that Renji was supposed to do that day, but he paid him no heed.

His mind still stayed glued to the topic of hair loss.

Blushing slightly, he adjusted the cloth on his forehead so it covered more of his supposed to be unseen skin.

Turning his head faintly, he looked over at his captain whose lips were still moving giving instructions. His eyes fell on his long, black hair. Was his situation hereditary, or was he just born unlucky? His captain had a full head of hair and he had to be twice his age! Apparently life was unfair even after death.

"Renji."

Renji's eyes shot up to his captains immediately.

"Y-yes?"

"Will you quit staring and pay attention?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"Y-yes!"

Byakuya continued on with his speech and Renji continued not listening. How did his hair seem to slide back and his captain could keep his in one place?

"Taichou, does my hair look normal?" he blurted out suddenly.

Byakuya, caught off guard, stopped talking and walking altogether. He looked over at his lieutenant confused as Renji stood there nervously waiting for his answer.

"Your hair?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes."

"I could care less if you were bald or covered with fur," he stated a little too coldly.

Renji tensed but realized his captain didn't mention his hairline so maybe it wasn't noticeable.

"Right! My appearance doesn't matter," he grinned and continued walking with Byakuya,

"Although…your hair drifts a little far back at the top," Byakuya mumbled to himself before resuming his speech.

The comment shot through Renji like an arrow.

_No…Captain's just observant. Anyone else wouldn't notice at all, _Renji thought scolding himself._ Just find someone else who won't notice.

* * *

_

"Hey! Hinamori!"

A short girl with a bun turned around curiously to see her old schoolmate behind her.

"Abarai-kun." She smiled at him. "What brings you over here?"

"Oh…nothing important," He mumbled rubbing behind his head.

"Nothing important? Is that so?" she smiled awkwardly and tapped her foot on the ground.

It was silent for a moment.

"Well actually, I do have a quick question for you then I'll get out of your hair," he exclaimed hating the last part of his sentence. It was hair that started this whole mess. She looked up at him expectantly as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"Does my hair look alright?"

She looked at him confused.

"You're hair?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah…my hair," he reiterated feeling heat shoot up his neck in embarrassment.

"It looks like it does every day."

"I know but is there anything specific about it?" he persisted.

Hinamori looked around with her finger to her lip. "It's red…and long…and….the hairline is long and pointy and—are you alright Abarai-kun?" she stopped in mid-sentence at the look on his face.

He looked horrified.

"Y-yeah. Couldn't be better," He muttered through slightly gritted teeth.

_Okay, okay. I need a different person than Hinamori.

* * *

_

"Your hair? What about your hair!" Ikkaku growled.

Renji shrunk back seeing Ikkaku's head shine in the sunlight. Okay so he was the last person he should have asked.

* * *

"Your hairline is pretty far back. What? You didn't notice until now?" Kira asked. "You must be pretty dense," he mumbled under his breath to himself but Renji heard.

Damn, even Kira noticed?

* * *

"Who cares about your balding head? Relish the fact that you aren't ugly…well, completely ugly," smiled Gin helpfully.

_Alright, why did I even want to ask him?_ Renji growled in his head walking away while Gin was in mid-sentence.

* * *

"Be thankful you have your health," Ukitake reassured with a smile making Renji grimace.

* * *

"You can't have everything in life," Matsumoto laughed and gave him two hard pats on the shoulder

* * *

By the end of the day Renji's self-esteem had sunken so low he was practically drowning in it.

Every single person he asked had noticed his withering hairline. How much worse could his day get? Feeling a flick on his forehead he looked up to see Rukia in front of him.

"Hey. What are you moping for?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he denied only to get another flick on the forehead.

"I heard you were worrying about your hair," she grinned down at him making him blush and glare at her.

"Where did you hear that bullshit?" he growled.

"From practically everyone in Soul Society," she snorted as his shoulders slumped. "Why are you so worried about your appearance all of the sudden?"

"I'm not," he denied and looked away.

"Liar," she said leaning in front of his face. "What about your hair don't you like?"

Renji glared slightly but then mumbled something softly under his breath.

"Huh? I can't hear you."

"…ine…"

"Speak up Renji!" she glowered back at him.

"My hairline!" he grit out between clenched teeth. His ears turned red with embarrassment and Rukia took compassion on him.

"Your hairline?" she asked confused. Looking closely at his hairline she stared at the visible skin.

After a moment she finally said something.

"I can see myself," she remarked innocently referring to her reflection on the shiny V exposed patches of skin.

"Augh! I told you!" he yelled and spun around to face the other way.

"Oh come on. I was kidding," she told him but he still didn't turn around. Sighing she sat down and leaned her back against his.

"Geez, does it matter? It's been like that for so long you might as well be saying the sky is blue."

"Hey this isn't something so simple like that. It's hair. Hair. Something that I don't want to lose so soon," Renji told her.

"Pfft! Who cares? Lots of people don't have hair."

"Like who?" he asked turning his head slightly over his shoulder to see her.

"Well there's Ikkaku and…and….Ikkaku…."

"I knew it," he huffed and turned back around.

Sitting in silence and watching the sun set Rukia smiled a bit.

"I think your hair looks fine the way it is."

He looked up a little then after a while nodded somewhat.

"Thanks."


End file.
